


Гори огнём твой Третий Рим

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux is Not Nice, Betrayal, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Songfic, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Неправильные отношения заканчиваются соответствующе.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Гори огнём твой Третий Рим

_«Еще глоток и мы горим  
На раз, два, три.  
Потом не жди и не тоскуй.  
Гори огнём твой Третий Рим...»_  
Сплин — «Танцуй!»

Их отношения изначально были несколько... неправильными. В те редкие моменты, когда генералу Первого Ордена не хотелось сбросить магистра Рыцарей Рен в мусороуплотнитель, он испытывал к нему болезненную привязанность, разорвать которую не могло даже извечное соперничество за благосклонность Верховного лидера.

Кайло отвечал взаимностью. Их с Хаксом пикировки сменялись крепкими объятиями, напоминавшими скорее исполненную отчаяния хватку утопающего, а короткие разговоры — всегда на философские темы — едкими комментариями, бившими не в бровь а в глаз. До поры до времени Хакса такое положение дел устраивало. Однако со смертью Сноука все изменилось.

Возглавить Первый Орден было их общей мечтой. Каждый из них видел себя на троне, а другого — у его подножия, униженного, но сохранившего верность. И если рука Хакса дрогнула на мгновение, то вовсе не из-за великой любви. Виной промедлению стал сам факт того, что Сноук мертв, Кайло без сознания, а дверь, которая столь долгое время была заперта, вдруг оказалась распахнутой настежь. Хакс не смог сразу же в это поверить. За свое неверие он и поплатился — мечта всей его жизни ускользнула. Утекла сквозь пальцы.

Служба Ордену под началом Рена превратилась в непрекращающийся ночной кошмар. Каждое утро Хакс просыпался в надежде на то, что все это ему приснилось, но всякий раз реальность безжалостно сбрасывала его в пучины разочарования.

Они с Кайло до сих пор подсознательно тянулись друг к другу. Иногда лицо нового Верховного лидера принимало прежнее выражение, а во взгляде мелькала знакомая тоска, наблюдать которые доводилось только Хаксу, когда они оставались наедине. Но чем дольше Кайло занимал трон, тем реже это случалось. Он прекрасно помнил о странном переплетении вражды и близости, связывавшем их прежде, и ненавидел это. Ненавидел всем сердцем. Возможно, теперь Рен даже считал их отношения своей позорной слабостью, которую никак не мог искоренить до конца. В этом Хакс не мог его обвинить — он испытывал то же самое.

Последней каплей в переполненную чашу закаленного годами терпения стало разжалование. Поначалу приказ о нем Хакс воспринял как глупую шутку. Разжаловать _его_? Единственного разумного, прекрасно соображающего, что он делает, человека? Бред! ...Или личная месть, не считавшаяся с нуждами Ордена, не отягощенная мыслями о будущем, осуществленная только потому, что кое-кому никак не удавалось избавиться от призраков прошлого.

Вступив в новую должность, Хакс некоторое время наблюдал со стороны. Теперь, когда все его планы потерпели крах, а в ближайшем окружении вновь объявился Прайд, он все стремительнее терял веру в завтрашний день. Однажды Рен вполне мог решить, что унижений недостаточно, что вырывать привязанности — даже такие ненормальные — нужно с корнем. Перспектива быть казненным собственными штурмовиками Хакса не прельщала. Это не его должны были расстрелять у всех на виду, это Кайло полагалось умереть от его руки еще тогда, на полу тронного зала.

Вздохнув, Хакс кончиками пальцев помассировал виски. Впервые в жизни он не был уверен в принятом решении, но отступать не собирался. Кайло сам подписал себе приговор. Кто ж виноват, что придется привести его в исполнение.


End file.
